JEALOUS 5
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Hyukjae marah dan tidak ingin bicara pada Donghae. Hyukjae marah karena Donghae selalu saja mengulang kesalahan yang sama [FICLET]


**JEALOUS 5**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** _ **My love might seem immature, but this is the way I love you...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dua hari berlalu dan Hyukjae masih saja mengabaikan Donghae. Meski sulit mengakui bahwa semua adalah kesalahannya, pada akhirnya Donghae tetap menghampiri Hyukjae dan meminta maaf padanya. Berkali-kali ... Donghae sungguh minta maaf pada Hyukjae berkali-kali dan tetap diabaikan. Donghae mengajaknya bicara, tapi Hyukjae hanya menjawab seperlunya dan dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Donghae mengajaknya duduk berdampingan di pesawat, tapi Hyukjae menolak dan memilih duduk dengan Yesung. Bahkan ketika sampai di Korea, Hyukjae tetap mengabaikannya dan tidak pernah sekali pun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan benar.

Lama-lama Donghae merasa gusar. Memangnya apa salahnya jika Sehun menempel dan memeluknya? Menurut Donghae, itu hal yang biasa dan wajar. Tidak ada yang perlu diributkan karena Donghae pun hanya berdiri di sana dan tidak menunjukan afeksi apa pun pada Sehun. Lagi pula, selama ini Donghae menganggapnya seperti adik. Apa yang salah? Tapi meski kesal, Donghae tidak pernah bisa benar-benar mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Justru ia merasa bersalah saat melihat Hyukjae duduk diam sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Seperti hari ini misalnya, mereka ada di rumah setelah beberapa hari ini sibuk bepergian ke luar negeri. Biasanya, jika mereka ada di rumah seperti sekarang, mereka akan berbagi selimut berdua dan bercerita soal banyak hal. Berbagi perasaan, mengeluh soal pekerjaan, atau kadang membicarakan masa lalu. Tapi hari ini benar-benar berbeda, Hyukjae duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah sambil bermain ponsel.

"Kau ingat besok kita ada _recording_ untuk radio?" Donghae berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae dan duduk di sampingnya sambil terus memperhatikan raut wajah kekasihnya yang dingin.

Meski jelas-jelas menyadari tengah dipandangi Donghae, tapi Hyukjae bergeming dan enggan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. "Hmm," gumamnya singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Mau sampai kapan kau marah?" tanya Donghae sedikit gusar.

Tidak ada jawaban, Hyukjae bergeming menatap layar ponselnya. Donghae lama-lama jengah dan akhirnya merebut ponsel Hyukjae dari tangannya. Otomatis pandangan Hyukjae mengikuti arah ponselnya yang direbut Donghae dan akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Berikan ponselku," Hyukjae berkata dingin sambil berusaha merebut ponselnya yang Donghae angkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Kubilang berikan ponselku, idiot!"

"Ambil kalau bisa." Donghae berdiri dan mengindar dari Hyukjae yang berusaha mengejarnya sambil berjinjit. Sebisa mungkin ia angkat ponsel milik Hyukjae itu tinggi-tinggi, dengan harapan Hyukjae tidak akan bisa meraihnya.

"Dasar kau idiot!" seru Hyukjae geram, ia memukul kepala Donghae dan merebut ponselnya yang Donghae angkat ke udara dengan kasar. "Kau pikir dengan kaki sependek itu bisa mengerjaiku? Dalam mimpimu, bodoh!"

Donghae mengusap kepalanya sambil menatap Hyukjae yang melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya setelah mendengar makian Hyukjae yang langsung menusuk perasaannya itu. Tapi meski begitu, Donghae belum menyerah. Ia menyusul Hyukjae ke kamar dan menemukannya sedang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memejamkan mata. Donghae tahu, Hyukjae tidak benar-benar tidur, kekasihnya itu hanya sedang menghindari percakapan dan enggan berbicara.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, kemudian ia memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dengan cukup erat, tidak peduli dengan rontaan Hyukjae yang minta dilepaskan.

"Lepas!" seru Hyukjae sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hei! Lepas, bodoh!" seru Hyukjae semakin keras lagi.

Tapi Donghae justru semakin mempererat dekapannya dan mulai mengendusi tengkuk Hyukjae.

"Hei!"

"Hyukjae," sela Donghae cepat sebelum Hyukjae memulai makiannya yang panjang. "Kau benar-benar marah karena Sehun? Kau cemburu?"

"Gila," Hyukjae mendesis sambil terus menggeliat. Sulit dipercaya, disaat seperti ini Donghae malah menanyakan pertanyaan retoris. Bukannya berusaha membujuk Hyukjae, Donghae malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Hyukjae semakin enggan bicara padanya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf berkali-kali, maafkan aku ... hmm? Jangan marah lagi, aku tidak suka kau abaikan."

"Lepas!" Hyukjae masih menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan dekapan Donghae.

"Hyukjae ...," Donghae mulai merengek di tengkuk Hyukjae. "Jangan marah, hmm?"

"Kau selalu saja membuatku marah, idiot!"

"Kau suka makan ramen yang ada di Jepang, bukan?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. "Dari pada menunggu besok, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang saja? Kita kencan sebelum melakukan pekerjaan."

Hyukjae berhenti menggeliat dan berpikir sejenak. Ramen Jepang ... sesungguhnya Hyukjae memang sedang ingin makan itu sekarang. Tapi jika tiba-tiba berbalik sekarang dan menyetujui ajakan Donghae, harga dirinya akan sangat terluka. Bagaimana bisa seorang Hyukjae luluh begitu saja hanya karena ramen? Jangan gila!

"Kau boleh melakukan apa pun sesukamu dan meminta apa pun juga," sambung Donghae meyakinkan. "Tapi, berhenti marah dan jangan mengabaikan aku, hmm? Hyukjae ... hmm? Hyukjae, kumohon."

Diam-diam Hyukjae tersenyum, ia menahan tawanya karena mendengar rengekan Donghae. Serius, Donghae sudah berusia tiga puluh lebih dan dia masih tahu caranya merengek seperti itu.

"Dari pada menunggu besok dan tidak punya waktu, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ini sudah jam sembilan malam," sahut Hyukjae pelan.

Kini giliran Donghae yang tersenyum diam-diam, ia tahu Hyukjae sudah tidak semarah barusan. Nada bicaranya mulai lembut dan tidak seketus tadi. "Justru bagus, kita akan pergi diam-diam tanpa ketahuan orang."

"Tanpa manajer?" tanya Hyukjae kurang yakin.

"Tanpa siapa pun, hanya kita berdua."

"Oke, _call_. Sekarang lepas, aku harus ganti baju dan bersiap."

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Donghae menawarkan tangannya untuk digenggam pada Hyukjae setelah turun dari mobil, namun Hyukjae menolaknya dan berjalan lurus menuju kedai ramen yang biasa ia kunjungi saat ada kegiatan di Jepang. Donghae menarik kembali tangannya dan tersenyum hambar sambil mengikuti langkah Hyukjae. Mereka kemudian duduk di tempat biasanya dan mulai memesan.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti, sampai akhirnya ramen datang dan Hyukjae mulai menatap Donghae dengan serius. Ia memberitahu agar Donghae menghabiskan makanannya. Kemudian setelah itu, Hyukjae mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Habis ... wah, aku kenyang sekali," Donghae berkata sambil mengusap perutnya dan tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae yang belum menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hmm," sahut Hyukjae asal, setelah melirik mangkok milik Donghae untuk memastikan Donghae memang menghabiskan makannnya.

"Hyukjae," panggil Donghae tiba-tiba. "Lihat, kemari."

Hyukjae mendongak dan otomatis tersenyum ketika Donghae mengarahkan kamera ponselnya.

"Haruskah aku membawa kamera setiap saat dan memotretmu kapan pun kau marah padaku? Ini benar-benar efektif untuk membuatmu tersenyum."

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum menyantap kembali makannya. Dalam hati Hyukjae terus merutuk kesal, karena kapan pun Donghae mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya ia akan tersenyum otomatis.

"Hyukjae, lihat kemari sekali lagi."

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menurut, ia mendongak dan melihat Donghae sedang berusaha mengambil foto mereka berdua. Kali ini Hyukjae tidak tersenyum dan hanya mengangkat ramennya untuk berpose.

"Manis," gumam Donghae setelah berhasil mengabadikan momen mereka. Ia tersenyum puas sambil mengamati wajah mereka berdua di foto.

"Berikan ponselmu," pinta Hyukjae sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

Donghae memberikan ponselnya tanpa bertanya, lalu memperhatikan Hyukjae yang mulai sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Ah, dia sedang masuk ke akun sosial medianya.

"Mengunggahnya ke media sosial?"

"Hmm," sahut Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Donghae kemudian berdecak sambil tersenyum ketika menyadari Hyukjae melakukan sesuatu yang—menurutnya—manis. Hyukjae menandai foto Donghae tepat dibagian mata.

"Dari semua bagian, kenapa harus mata?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Matamu hanya boleh melihat ke arahku dan pandangan hangatmu hanya untukku!"

Donghae tertawa pelan dan tidak tahan untuk memeluk Hyukjae gemas. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang melihat ke arah mereka dan terus memeluk Hyukjae gemas.

"Hei!"

"Manisnya Hyukjae-ku."

Hyukjae meringis sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae dengan kasar. "Dasar idiot!"

" _Saranghae_ , Hyukjae."

"Menjijikan!" hardik Hyukjae sambil melirik sinis Donghae.

Tapi Donghae tidak peduli dan langsung menarik dagu Hyukjae untuk kemudian ia pagut bibir plumnya yang merona merah itu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tiap kali aku mengatakan, aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

"Bodoh ...," gumam Hyukjae pelan. Tapi ia tersenyum dan tiba-tiba rasa kesalnya hilang begitu saja.

" _Saranghae_ ..."

"Diam kau!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Thanks to Saffa again untuk plotnya ^^  
**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
